Magnificent Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Supernatural Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The True Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom
Magnificent Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Supernatural Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The True Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--The Infinite Paths Of The Holy Light & Chaotic Darkness ''is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon. The Neo Soldiers are the sole survivors of The Fall Of The Silver Millennium, because of The Legendary Divine Beast Kings. The Divine Beast Kings have sealed them selves inside The Neo Soldiers, they served loyalty to Queen Serenity after the fall of The Moon Kingdom. Serena has changed after the massacre, she has undergo a massive personality change. Plot The Fall of The Silver Millennium became to most devastating thing to experience, For Queen Serena and The Neo Soldiers, it was a wake up call because they now know about that the universe cannot be rid of evil forever. There must be balance. They travel to Earth to watch over humanity and guide them to a future filled with equality and balance Sailor Soldier Civilization / Sailor Soldier Military Neo Soldiers / Heiresses of The Silver Millennium *''Neo Sailor Moon *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Atlanis'' *''Neo Sailor Titania'' *''Neo Sailor Deminos'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' Infinity Soldiers / Sailor Soldier Grand Council *''Sailor Universe'' *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Quasar'' *''Sailor Kupier'' *''Sailor Infinity '' *''Sailor Zero'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Comet'' *''Sailor Polarius'' *''Sailor Neubla'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku '' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' *''Sailor Dark Matter'' *''Sailor Star Cluster'' Zodiac Soldiers Divine Sailors / Divinity Sailors Divine 3 / Sailor Entities / Ultimate Sailor Goddesses Divinar Sailors Celestial Soldiers Deity Soldiers Intergalactic Sailors / Elite Guard Sailor Animamates Legendary Sailors / Titan Sailors / Kaiju Soldiers / Original Sailor Primes Of The Sailor Soldier Universe Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Tehcnobots Cybertron Elite Guard Pretty Cures Pretty Cure Max Heart Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure Heartcatch Pretty Cure Suite Pretty Cure Smile Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happines Charge Pretty Cure Yes! Princess Pretty Cure. Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Keyblade Guardians / Light Guardians Head Masters / Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keybalde Weilders Holy Knights / Guardains Of Loonet Tune Kingdom High Kings & Queens / Supreme Commanders Mystical Guardains Raid Cats Wrecker Dogs Jungle Masters Tailed Warlords Aerial Brigade Lizard Strike Force Dino Royal Guard Demonic Battlation Angelic Battalion Aquatic Storm Brigade Insect Battalion Looney Tune Kingdom Elite Guard Winx Club Time Space Administration Bureau Extras *Serena has an older sister named Selena, who is the leader of The Infinity Soldiers and head of The Sailor Soldier Grand Council. *Selena is also known as Sailor Universe, the strongest and most powerful Sailor Soldier in existence. * Queen Serenity is going to be an enemy in the sixth season because she wants to create a future of peace. She is blined by her selfish desires. * Sailor Chaos is not a villain in this story, she is a part of The Divine 3,The Ultimate Sailor Goddesses along with her sisters: Sailor Order and Sailor Void. * This story includes more information about The Silver Millennium, and its darkest secrets coming to the surface. * The Neo Soldiers wish create a new Kingdom that is based on equality and balance rather than peace. * Serena accepts the truth of The Universe and she also accepts of The power of Darkness into her heart. * Sailor Galaxia is not an villain in this fic either. * Beryl is Princess Hope, Heiress to The Earth & Elysium Kingdoms & Bearer of The Topaz Earth & Golden Dream Crystals * Revy, Eda, Shenhua, Roberta, & Balalaika are members of The Divinty Sailor Soldiers as Divinity Sailor Goloiath, Divinity Sailor Kraken, Divinity Sailor Ifrit, Divinity Sailor Behemth & Divinity Sailor Wraith. * Misato & Ritsuko are members of The Infinity Sailors as Sailor Infinity and Sailor Zero, the cause of the women being the daughters of The Divine Dragons: Ophis & Great Red. Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ronin Warriors Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Adventure 01 Fan Fictions Category:Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DXD Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Burst Limit Infinity Storm-- Supernatural Primordial Entity / Divine Dragon Vast Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Grand Fusion Imperial Meteor Storm Fan Factions Category:Youthful Dawn Of The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom--Pretty Guardian Neon Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Imperial Millennium XP Infinity Storm: War For The Moon Kingdom & Fall Of The Moon Kingdom Fan Fictions Category:Eternal Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & Strongest Miko Priestess In The Universe--InuYasha / Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Of Supreme Infinity Millennium XP Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Rise of The Goddesses of Light & Righteousness / Beautiful Protectors of The Vast Galaxies--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Universal Ancient Primordial Divine Bestial Entity / Superior Divine Dragon King of The Imperial Millennium DxD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Black Lagoon Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions